A Demon Excorsist
by Xxgaarasgirl16xX
Summary: Megami the supposed "dead" twin sister of Kanda Yuu has shown up at the Black Order, and she has managed to capture the heart of not only the head scientist Komui, the young parasite excorsist Allen walker as well as her own brother. How will she manage her new found life at the Order AllenxOC KandaxOC and KomuixOC


**Hello everyone! This is my second story ever written! Well that yall know of..**

** Hehe I've written others but they didnt make the cut with my standards.**

** So with this story im gonna start it off a little different. so your not tottaly clueless.**

**disclamer" i do not own D Gray Man, If i did Megami would be there for realz**

**Her blades: Tsuki and Taiyo: (go to amazon . com and paste this as part of the url) : BladesUSA-Hk-6183-Ninja-28-Inch-Overall/dp/B004CG4EE6/ref=sr_1_16?ie=UTF8&qid=1348429185&sr=8-16&keywords=twin+blade**

**So in the begining our demoness Megami is being chased down by a bunch of **

**high level Akuma in the forest near the Black Order, She ends up at the door..**

** or rather the gate that leading into the building. And that is where we begin our story****.**

* * *

My head is pounding and I'm out of breath, The akuma have stoped chasing me, But before I can figure out why everything goes black, The i feel the coldness of the ground beneath me, _'Stone?.. Ahh so I've finnally made it. thank you now i can finnaly find him!' _i hear footsteps but they stop short of my position. i calll out to the mystery person when i hear the firmiliar clink of metal hitting the ground "Please! I need to find my brother i need to.." I cant hold out anymore as i pass out i hear a voice of a girl yell something "Brother get out here! And send a medical team!" thats the last thing I can remember before I succumbed to the cold and my sleepyness. I can hear the voices talking, some say "Who is she?" or "Where did she come from?". I want to answer them but I cant speak my body is numb and everyting is warped, the voices the sounds. None of it makes sense I can clearly hear one of the voices say "che. Anyone stupid enough to wander through the woods at this hour is aiming to get themselves killed." its him! I stuggle to speak and I manage to get one word alone to come our. "Brother!" The voices stop and I can feel their eyes on me, my eyes flutter open and I sit up. "I thought you said she wouldnt wake up so soon!" I look around the room, all eyes are on me. But im only looking at one person. "Yuu? Brother? Is that really you?" everyones eyes are now looking at him, "Kanda? Why did she call you her brother?" the man in the white uniform asked him. "Che. My sister has been dead for ten years. She was killed by a demon!this girl is not my sister!" kanda spoke but at the same time he was eyeing me up. 'Does he not know?' I take a shaky breath " Yuu... I wasnt killed. He didnt kill me!" Tears are streaming down my cheeks "He turned me! He turned me into one of them! But I still remember everything, even when we used to spar... I still have them.. Tsuki and Taiyo, you remember? Dont you" By the time I finish his eyes are full of shock and anger, before I can say anything else hes gone.

"young lady are you alright?My name is Kumoi, I'm the head scientiest here at the Black Order, This is Lenalee she is the accomidator of the dark boots" I nod and he continues "I have come to an understanding that you are infact a demon. Am i correct?" He looks at me with a almost excited look in his eyes." Yes i am. But I wasn't always one." I look at my hands in my lap, then back up at the siblings in front of me, I sigh " It all started one morning when brother and I were out in the field sparing him with Mugen and I with Tsuki and Tayio, It was our birthday, Our parents had given up on our training we were at the same level of power, And we were detemined to become excorsists, But as we got more and more into the traning we didnt hear our mother scream untill it was too late." I look at them only to see them huddled on the floor with tears in their eyes so i continue " Father had killed mother because the Earl told him to, When we saw him walk out into the field he was covered in mothers blood he walked right past brother to me. Thats when it happend he had bitten me and I was barely alive when brother killed him,Fathers demon blood had mixed with what was left of mine, When I woke up i was in my bed and Kanda was gone." when i finished the door to the rom opend suddenly i was against the wall and I was staring into my brothers cold and angry eyes "LIAR! My sister wasnt anywhere near the same level of power as I was then!" his voice is harsh "Yuu I was holding back then! Just like I know you are now! You wont hurt me cause you know I'm not lying!" He punches the wall next to my head and growls but his eyes go soft when he asks me my name, I take a breath and speak " My name is Megami Yu, and I'm 16."

* * *

**Okay just so yall know Megami means Goddess in japanese so is a bit of a contradiction since shes a demon, so heres a little bit about Megami" she has long black hair that reches her knees when its woren down but when its up in her usual pig-tails its at her butt. Her hair has pure white streaks in it and she wears a cloak like kanda but hers buttons only twice at her chest leaving her tummy exposed, Her skirt looks similar to Lenalee's but is all black, and she also wears black lace up peep toe gothic style heeled combat boots. Megami is only 5 feet tall so she is shorter then most of the characters in the anime her blades can be found on her back in the sheath.**


End file.
